The Flying Angel
by mrs.dean.ambrose2018
Summary: Kelly is back after leaving the WWE after SummerSlam. But there was a very good reason why she did. After Dean left her, her life took a dark turn. Will she tell the real truth on why she left? And will she take Dean back?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One- Returning back to the Ranks**

"Come on Kelly, five more and you can have a break!"

I looked up at my trainer and internally sighed. I have been at rehab for the past four hours and knew if I did one more leg raise, I would drop straight to the floor. It sounded like the best idea ever. I raised my leg once more and gave a sigh of relief. Karen, my rehab trainer, smiled at me.

"Well done Kelly, now all there's to do is get Dr Henderson in to check your knee and see if he's happy to clear you again for the ring."

Karen grabbed the files from the desk and went out of the door. Not even two seconds after she walked out, a head peeked round the door frame.

"Hey smellbell, you cleared yet?" said a voice I had known for years.

"Chell?! What are you doing here?! I thought you had finals this week?" I exclaimed happily, rushing to hug my best friend.

"I was on the ward above and heard that a certain WWE wrestler was in the building and who's the only one that I know? Why it's the Flying Angel of course!" said Chelle with a grin. She walked in and gave me a hug.

"Yeah I'm here for what's hopefully my last rehab session. Just waiting for the doc to get here and clear me to return." I said, dropping onto a chair by the desk. To be honest, I was knackered with all of the exercise. If I was cleared today, I would need serious gym time with my other friend Paige, who was also in the WWE.

Just as Chell was about to speak, Dr Henderson walked into the room and sat at the desk with me.

"Well Kelly, just looked at your files and heard Karen's thoughts on your progress and she's happy with you but before I do clear you, I need to examine your knee once more, just to make sure." He stood up and walked round to where I was, bent down and started to feel around my knee. The examination went on for about five minutes when he stood up and smiled at me.

"Well Kelly, do you want the good news or the good news?" I stood up and grinned.

"So does that mean I'm cleared to go back?"

"Yep, so you'd better start making arrangements to go back. I'll send my report to the trainers at WWE so they'll know when you get back. For what it's worth Kelly, you've actually completed rehab in a lot less time than we thought you would, so well done!" Dr Henderson pushed a form across the desk to me with a pen. "Now all I need you to do is sign this form to say that you're being discharged from the hospital and consent to having a check up in 3 months with the WWE trainers, so if you could sign just here and here."

I picked up the pen that was offered to me and signed the parts he was pointing to me. Signing the last one with a flourish, I handed the form and pen back to the doctor with a grin. Shaking hands, I left with Chelle, strolling down the hallway towards the exit, smiling happily.

Chapter 2 on it's way folks!

This is my first book in a very long time (4/5 years to be precise) due to medical problems and work! I really hope that you all would like it and I am open to constructive criticism!

Love & hugs

KellyKhan7


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2- So what now?**

I finally got back to my house in Hednesford and walked into the front room. Dropping on the sofa with a sigh and picking up the remote, I noticed it was time for Raw. I then realised that they're in the UK for the UK tour. Suddenly, my mobile went off with the ringtone saved for when Paige calls.

"Hola Chica, What's going on in the world of smacking people who annoy us?" I said with a grin.

" _Not much, with the rest of the roster in Manchester tonight watching Rollins and Ambrose beat seven bells out of each other so nothing new there. Where are you anyway?"_

I snorted before replying "At home in Hednesford, just been cleared to come back but still waiting for Mark to give me a bell to get that ball rolling." I paused before continuing. "Anyway, what's the news? Anyone I need to give a smack round the mouth for cheek?"

" _Well...There has been talk."_

"About what?"

" _Renee and Ambrose split up. Apparently, it's because he's still in love with you. Renee's been saying that his heart wasn't in the relationship anymore after you left to come back here for your rehab"_ Paige paused for a moment. _"According to gossip, he started to act funny after you had you injury at Summerslam and was rushed to the trainers. I'm just curious though hunnie, why did you split up?"_

I stopped, unable to speak. I remember the day well, it was one of the worst days of my life, the day I closed myself off from love…

 _Flashback_

 _I walked into my hotel room in Vancouver with a smile after Smackdown. Life was fantastic at the moment. I'm one of the top women wrestlers on the roster, the number one contender for the Raw womens champion title and girlfriend of The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. Suddenly, my eye caught a note on the table. Walking over, I picked it up and promptly sat heavily on the bed._

" _Dear Kelly,_

 _I don't know how to say this but by the time you get back I won't be there._

 _I'm so sorry but I don't think that this relationship is going anywhere for us._

 _I know you love me and I know I love you but if you love someone, you have to set them free right?_

 _I feel like a fucking idiot for doing this the coward's way but it's the only way as far as I can see._

 _Hopefully I'll see you around but if I don't, take care and have a fantastic life._

 _Yours_

 _Dean xx_

 _I looked round the room and sure enough the room was empty of Dean's stuff. I growled angrily at the back of my throat. That cowardly little weasel! I snatched my bag up from the floor, grabbed my room key and mobile and walked out of the room, shutting the door like I was shutting that chapter of my life for good._

 _End of Flashback_

I sighed heavily, that night still plays on my mind but I was even more closed off from forming relationships because of Dean. I loved him so much, when he did that it was like he shattered my heart with a sledgehammer. Which was kinda ironic as my dad threatened him with one when he met my parents the last time we were in the UK.

"Paige, I'm gonna say something and say it only once. I don't give a shit about that wanker anymore. He crushed my life and now his life is crushed, all I wanna do is laugh and say "how does it feel tosser?!""

Paige laughed _"Oh spoken like a true Brit honey. Anyway, I see Mark coming towards me, want me to mention you to him?"_

"Yeah please hun, he might actually get the ball rolling for me." I laughed. "Anyway, gotta go, Chelle will be here soon. We're off to Birmingham for Raw tomorrow night."

" _You are? Well I'll better tell you something now then. Ambrose will be there with Roman and Seth. They're starting Raw off and they're calling someone out. Hang on, just had a thought. Who else have you told about you being cleared to wrestle again?"_

"Just the trainers that's all. Why?"

" _Well what if they've heard from someone that you've been cleared and you're the one they're calling out?!"_

I laughed "Well I'd like to see them try something. If they did, I've got a foot here with their names on it and it's going to make sure that one of them doesn't reproduce again."

" _That I would pay to see!"_

"Well hun, you work for the company so you would see it for free!" I laughed. "Right, gotta go. This face doesn't become beautiful by itself you know."

" _Yeah it does, I'll see you later pumpkin"_

"Yeah see you later Brit girl." I hung up the phone and went to my wardrobe. If I was going to Raw and gonna be called out, I wanted to be prepared...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3- Welcome Back Kelly!**

As Chelle and I drove along the M6, I couldn't help but start thinking about what Paige said to me about tomorrow night. I turned towards Chelle, keeping my hands on the wheel.

"Hey Chelle? What would you do if I was called out into the ring at Raw?"

Chelle jumped and looked at me with an incredulous look on her face.

"What do you mean Kell?"

"I was talking to Paige earlier and she mentioned that The Shield are gonna be calling someone out to the ring later. She's worried that it'll be me."

Chelle just smirked. "Believe me, if they did, they'll regret it within five seconds of you getting in through the ropes. Unless they like having their asses thrown onto the mats by the Flying Angel."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..."

As we pulled into the car park of the Genting Area in Birmingham, I automatically saw a 4x4 parked by the loading bay. Suddenly, that sinking feeling kicked in as I knew who's that was. Chelle saw the look on my face and became concerned.

"You ok Kell? Look like you've just seen a ghost."

I chuckled wryly. "If only Chelle. More like a ghost from my past."

Getting out of my BMW 7 series, I grabbed my handbag and met Chelle by the boot.

"Now, I've gotta meet Stephanie first before I can take my seat, do you wanna wait for me or meet me in the foyer?"

"I'll wait for you by security if that's ok? Never been here before and don't fancy getting lost!"

I smirked and walked to a door that says 'Superstars and staff only'. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door and walked through. As soon as I walked through, a black hurricane almost knocked me off my feet, shrieking in my ear.

"KELLY! YOU'RE HERE!"

I laughed, accepting the hand that was offered to haul me up. "Hello Paige, nice to see you again as well! Mind telling me why you wanted to put me back on the injury list so soon?" I said jokingly.

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't seen you since you left Vancouver. Just a heads up though sweetie, they're just down the hallway and lets just say that you're the topic of the conversation." Paige warned me.

"Who's down the hallway?" I asked.

"The Shield..."

I walked through the corridor, smiling and saying hello to the superstars that passed me by, on my way to see Stephanie McMahon. I got to her door and knocked gently on it and pushed it open when I heard her shout "Enter!"

She looked up as I entered with a smile. "Welcome back Kelly!" Stephanie put her pen on her desk. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine and as fabulous as ever! So ready to get back in that ring and start knocking idiots onto their arses again. Did you get my rehab report from Dr Henderson?"

Stephanie laughed "Of course, now I wanted to run something by you before you make your return back next week." She leaned forward over her desk. "What would you say to being in a love storyline?"

I gaped at her. "Are you being serious? Since when have I ever turned a storyline down?"

Stephanie nodded "That's what I thought but I had to ask because of who's it with."

"And that would be?"

"Dean Ambrose..."

"BITCH SAID WHAT?!"

I groaned and sat in my seat in the audience. "Yep you heard right Chelle. I'm gonna be a storyline with the arsehole that broke my heart and a love storyline to boot!"

Chelle chuckled "You sure do have the best luck in the world sista. Well, can't you use this to get your own back on him?"

I thought about it and a slow, manic grin spread on my mouth "You know what Chelle? That's not such a bad idea."

The arena started to fill up with fans and I sat back in my front row seat with Chelle munching in my lugholes. I love the woman like a sister but if she didn't stop chomping popcorn in my ears, her arse is mine.

"Chelle I love you but shut your gob before I moonsault on your arse." I grumbled.

"What's crawled up your arse bitch?"

I sighed "I'm sorry but I thought my past was exactly that, my past. But it seems like my past is coming back to bite me on my arse now." throwing my head back in frustration "Too late to go home?!"

"Way too late girl, show's starting!"

Chapter 4 on it's way people! Hope you like the story so far!

KellyKhan7


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4- Confrontations and Boots Up The Arses!**

As soon as Chell finished speaking, fireworks went off and the crowds started to cheer. Raw was starting and I began to feel excited. It's been such a long time since I was in the crowds! Suddenly a familiar theme began to play.

"And here they are! To start off Monday Night Raw in Birmingham, UK, THE SHIELD!"

" _Oh shit!" I thought._ I wriggled further down into my seat, hoping that no-one would recognise or see me in the crowds.

Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns pushed themselves through the ropes and walked to the centre of the ring, mics in hand. They turned and faced the crowd with grins on their smug faces. After what seemed like a bloody eternity, Rollins began to speak.

"Yes, yes we are happy to be here in Birmingham as well! Right, to business. I understand that there is a problem that one of us needs to address which goes all the way back to SummerSlam last year. Right Ambrose?" Rollins said.

Ambrose, the crazy shit he is, grinned manically "Oh you're damn right brother. This 'problem' has been going round to her friends running her mouth off about me, spouting lies and shit that she had no right in saying!"

Reigns turned to Ambrose and Rollins "So what do you suggest we do about it?"

Ambrose grinned again "Well, how about we call them out and make them take us on in a handicap match! 3 on 1!"

Rollins laughed and clapped "Great idea Dean! But come on, I'm dying to know. Who's the lucky one?"

"Why, she's sitting in the crowds as we speak!"

Everyone started to look around themselves whilst I was desperately searching for a escape route. Aha! I saw a little door that led to under the stage underneath my seat. I wriggled down to the floor and whispered to Chell. "Oi! Wanna make a break for it under their noses?"

Chell laughed lightly "Thought you'd never ask."

We got the floor door open and jumped through just as Ambrose yelled out "COME ON DOWN THE FLYING ANGEL, KELLY DALE!"

"Woah! I thought nursing was an adrenaline rush but, hands down, that beat it!" Chell laughed, wiping her forehead from sweat.

"Welcome to the WWE Chell. Right, if I remember rightly we go down this hallway and we end up at the women's locker room."

We quietly tiptoed down the hallway, keeping an eye out for three certain superstars that wanted their hands on me. After a while, we made it to the locker room where we were greeted with raised eyebrows and hugs.

"Kelly! What are you doing here?!" yelled Nikki and Brie Bella

"Hiding away from three hound puppies, that's what we're doing twins." I smiled. Looking round, this reminded me of why I do what I do. Not just for the thrill and adrenalin rush, but the girls are like family to me. They were there for me when the lead puppy done one, when I had my injury that took me back to the UK, when my Dad was in the hospital, the list goes on. Suddenly, there was banging on the locker room door and an angry voice was heard yelling behind it.

"GET THIS DOOR OPEN! I KNOW SHE'S IN HERE!" It was Ambrose and the puppies again.

The ladies looked at each other and grabbed Chell and me. They pulled open a door and pushed us through it. "Get through there! It leads straight to the car park, get out of here!"

Chell and I looked at each other and legged it just as the door slammed open and the Hounds burst through only to be met with flying stiletto heels and hairdryers…

Chell and I ran through the car park towards my car, laughing and out of breath.

"That was bloody brilliant Kell!" Chell stood at the car, hands on her knees, desperately trying to get her breath back. "Where to now?"

I lightly punched her on the arm "well, fancy a night out in Birmingham?"

"What a question! Of course, where?"

"Only place worth going...The Slug and Lettuce!" I said

"But isn't that where you took him on your first date?" Chell asked

I stopped as I was getting in the car, of course I did! I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Oh well, he can't stop me from having fun anymore. "yeah so? Want me to text the other girls?"

"The more the merrier Kell, at least you'll have help in carrying my fat arse back to the hotel after!"

I pulled my phone out and chucked it to Chell. "Text the girls them and tell them where to meet us. We'll drop the car at the hotel and call a taxi so I can get smashed as well"

Suddenly there was banging on my window. Looking up I saw a really angry face, the face of Dean Ambrose. Gasping, I jammed my finger on the start button, threw the car into gear and bombed it out of the car park! Breathing a sigh of relief, I thought we'd got rid of them, then a really bright light started to shine through my rear view mirror, I looked at it and a certain 4x4 was right behind me!

"For fuck's sake, do these idiots ever take a hint!" I yelled at Chell angrily. Yanking the wheel hard to the right, I joined the M6 to Birmingham. Pressing my foot down, I pushed the car up to 110mph. I quickly looked at Chell "Keep an eye out for them, yell if you see them. If you do, bang on the dashboard three times. That'll tell me to bump up to 200mph and I don't really want to do that in case the old bill get hold of me again!"

Chell looked at me "What do you mean again?!"

"Long story, ain't got time to tell it now keep a fucking lookout for those wankers!"

Chapter 5 on it's way folks!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

After 45 minutes of driving, we had finally arrived at the hotel in Birmingham. Dragging ourselves out of the car and handing my keys over to the valet to park the car, we checked in and trundled up to our room. Plonking ourselves on our beds, we looked at each other.

"Well that didn't go as I expected tonight Kelly." Chell said.

"Understatement of the year. Dunno what I said or did to them that was so wrong, always knew he had issues." I said standing up to unzip my suitcase. I pulled out two dresses and held them up. "Which one? My trusty LBD or the red and silver one?"

"Definitely the red one. They're gonna need a mop in there to mop up all of the saliva that'll be dripping out of their mouths when they see you!" Chell said. I looked at the dress and nodded. Pulling off my vest top and skirt, I shimmied into the dress. It has cut-outs on the side which has silver stitching around the edges, teaming it with silver stilettos and silver jewellery.

"Right Chell, you ready to get plastered?"

"Born ready!"

We walked into the pub, arms linked, and made a beeline straight to the bar where we saw the rest of the Divas lined up, some with drinks in hand already.

"What's up Bitches!" I screamed. Nikki saw me and ran straight at me with a hug.

"About time you got here! One minute we saw you legging it across the parking lot, the next we saw The Shield bombing it out of the arena. What the fuck was going on?!" she yelled back.

"Long story Nik. The last time we saw them, they were chasing us on the M6. It was like we were starring in our own version of Fast and Furious UK style" I grinned, motioning to the bartender. "Double Jack and Coke please mate and keep them coming! I haven't drank alcohol in a year and I've got a lot of catching up to do tonight"

Nikki laughed "Don't worry Hun, you ain't alone in that. You want a drink? We'll get you a fucking drink!"

The bartender placed my drink in front of me and I handed £10 over to him. Taking a sip of it, I sighed in happiness. I'd kinda missed this, alcohol, my friends, knocking people out and getting paid for it. So much I've missed because of that damned injury. Looking round at my friends seeing Chell chatting a guy up at the bar, Nikki and John dancing by the table, Paige chatting to AJ and Emma. Smiling, I picked up my drink and made my way over Paige, AJ and Emma, snagging Chell on my way.

"Oi Bitch! Whatcha go and do that for?! Was about to get lucky for the first time in 6 bloody months!" Chell grumbled.

"Oh shaddup and drink your drink. You still have your rabbit at home." I smirked, folding my arms. "Besides, he don't look like he'll know what to do even if you did nab him"

Looking back at him, Chell hummed in agreement. Suddenly Nikki and Paige came running up to us. "Kell, get to the ladies NOW!" Nikki panicked.

I looked at her confusedly. "What the hell for Nik? Did you forget to go again before leaving?"

"NO! A certain someone is on his way here with his idiots and if you don't get a move on, he'll see you!" Nikki and Paige started to push me towards the loos. I stopped to look at them.

"Listen, I am not gonna let a coward like Ambrose stop me from having a good damn time with my friends tonight! Now you say he's on his way here? Right, then what do you say we go somewhere he won't expect to find us?" I folded my arms, tapping my foot.

"Where?" asked Paige.

"Paige. Where did we always go when you visited me at home?"

"Cannock? Oh! SILKS?!"

"Hole in one babe. Round up the others and get to the taxi rank!" I yelled running off to grab Naomi and AJ.

Grabbing the girls, I met the others by the doors and made our way to the taxis where we immediately got one. Telling the driver the destination, I sat back and looked out the window where I saw the most hilarious sight. Jabbing my elbow into Naomi's ribs, I pointed with my thumb.

"Take a look at this ladies. This is what desperate looks like." I smirked.

What we saw was Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns standing outside the pub looking round for us. Rollins saw me laughing at them from the taxi and started shouting for the other two idiots to follow him. I rolled the window down and leant out.

"OI! TAKE A GOOD LOOK BOYS CUZ YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! BYEEEE IDIOTS!" I shouted laughing, flipping them my middle finger.

Ambrose looked mad "DALE! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

I snorted "NO FREAKIN WAY COWARD! YOU HAD ME ONCE AND YOU'VE LOST ME!" I looked back at the girls who were laughing their arses off. I turned back to the enraged men "GOOD LUCK IN FINDING ME AGAIN JERK!"

I sat back in my seat, feeling smug. I've finally put that arse back in his place. All of the girls were looking at me, mouths agape. Paige was the first to speak.

"Feel better lovie?"

I smiled "Oh you have no idea how much better I feel Hun. He had it coming..."

After an hour of travelling in the taxi, we finally made it to Cannock. Paying the driver, I got out and took a deep breath. Turning to the others, I threw my arms out and grinned.

"Girls, welcome to my home turf. Now I know the owner of Silks. Don't worry, we'll get in no problem." Walking up to the doormen, I went to hug one of them. "Daniel! Where the fuck have you been shithead?!"

Daniel grinned and returned the hug. "Still kicking Kellbell, you know me. I'll probably kick the bucket in this shitty town. Whatcha doing back here? Thought you were living the dream in good ol' America?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Just got over a injury, been at rehab for over a year. Just out with the girls for the night. Fancy letting us in and grabbing Joey boy for me?"

Daniel nodded "Sure will do sweets. Go on in and please stay off the bar this time?"

"Nope not a chance tonight Danny! I'm on a mission to get slaughtered and goddamn it I am gonna!" giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek, I led the rest of the ladies into the club and straight to a 6ft bloke with dark hair and tattoos along his right arm. "Joey! How have you been baba?!"

Joey laughed and gave me a bear hug "Doing great Kelly! Missed you though, the others thought their dancer had done one on them. Fancy giving it a go later?"

"I might, let's see though. I don't wanna shock the others too much." looking at the other ladies, I noticed quite a few raised eyebrows "Ladies, this is my ex-boyfriend Joey. We used to go out back in senior school in year 11 but we're good friends now. Yes, I used to dance in this club but only for about 6 months." going back to Joey "Now, free drinks for us?"

Joey winked at me "Don't you always get free drinks here?" I nodded and led the others to the bar. Noticing a familiar girl "Oi Chez! Get your butt over here!"

A brunette looked up from across the bar and grinned. She came hurrying over and swept me in a massive hug. "What the hell are you doing back here Kelly?!" standing back and raking her eyes over me, she stuck her tongue out "I thought you said you'll never come back here again."

I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah I know but was in the area with the girls and thought I'd pop in and say hi. What's been going on around here?"

"When does anything happen in Cannock Kell? Let's see, Adam's spilt from Shauna again. Apparently, he's got her and her sister pregnant within the space of a month. Pablo's in the nick again for being busted for dealing in Chadsmoor and Katie's back in college after getting out of rehab for the sixth time. That's it really." Chez had a gulp of her drink and put it on the bar.

I looked back at the girls who had curious looks on their faces. "Adam, Shauna, Pablo and Katie are people I went to school with back in the day. I wasn't the best school kid in the world, let's put it like that."

Paige came up and tapped me on my shoulder "Kelly, need to talk to you now." I turned round and looked at her. Paige looked worried. "What's up Paige?"

"Kell, Roman's just been on the phone. Apparently Dean's just gone to Steph and demanded to talk to you. In the ring next week."

One Week Later:

I walked along the corridor at Monday Night Raw at the Toyota Centre in Houston, Texas with my suitcase rolling behind me, a big smile on my face. I was medically cleared to come back and I was excited. I pushed the door to the women's locker room and walked in to cheers from the other ladies.

"Yes Yes girls! I'm back!" I threw my arms in the air and twirled round laughing.

"Thank god you're back Kelly! I swear these bitches were trying to kill me with their gossiping while you were away!" Paige complained, shooting a look at the Bella twins.

I laughed and gave Paige a hug "Don't worry Pumpkin. I'm back to annoy you again. So what's been going on?"

Paige and the twins looked at each other. I looked at them and asked "Ok, what's happened?"

Brie spoke up "Well, don't get mad. Ambrose has been running his mouth off again, saying that you're not fit to be in the WWE and to be a wrestler but in my opinion, he's just upset."

"What has he got to be upset about?! He's the one who's left me and tried to pull me through the mud!" I said in shock. "He's the one who's a slimy turd who can't get his own way."

"I know that." Said Nikki "But there's more. He's been saying he's had sex with you when we were on the UK tour a few weeks ago."

The girls took one step back and waited for the backlash that was bound to erupt from me. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me but I pushed it back down and a slow smile spread across my lips.

"I wouldn't worry girls. Ambrose is gonna eat his words soon enough and what better time is now?" and with those words, I went to the bench and got into my ring gear.

" _This is a women's division match scheduled for a one fall! Introducing from Scottsdale, Arizona, accompanied by Brie Bella, NIKKI BELLA!"_

Nikki and Brie stood at the top of the ramp, doing their Bella Booty Dance and walked down to the ring.

" _And her opponent from Hednesford, Staffordshire, UK, she is the Flying Angel, KELLY DALE!"_

 **We're underground but we will not surrender  
We're gonna give em something to remember, Yeah  
So write your name in gasoline, and set that shit on fire**

 **If you're a freak like me, Wave your flag  
If you're a freak like me, Get off your ass  
It's our time now, To let it all hang out**

 **So shout if you're a freak like me, Don't apologize  
They can't hold you down, You were born to rise  
It's our time now, to come out**

 **If you're a freak like me  
If you're a freak like me  
Are you a freak like me?  
Are you a freak like me?**

 **If you're a freak like me, Wave your flag  
If you're a freak like me, Get off your ass  
It's our time now, To let it all hang out**

 **So shout if you're a freak like me, Don't apologize  
They can't hold you down, You were born to rise  
It's our time now, to come out!**

Halestorm's Freak Like Me blared across the arena as I stood at the top of the ramp. This felt so good, like I'm back where I belonged. Strutting down the ramp, slapping a few fan's hands as I went, I climbed onto the apron and fell downwards into the splits and crawled under the ropes into the ring. Standing up, I was handed a microphone from one of the tech guys.

"Boom Houston!" I screamed into the mike, throwing up my signature sign-my hands shaped into angel wings. "I'm back and I'm better than ever!"

The arena's roof seemed to blow off the building judging by the loud cheers from the fans. It was amazing on how much I was loved and missed by them. I sat down in the middle of the ring.

"Thanks everyone. Yep, missed you all too peeps. Now, onto business." I paused, a little smirk growing on my lips. "A little birdy told me that I was being hunted down by a hound. A hound that goes by the name Dean Ambrose?"

The crowd booed loudly. To be honest, I was a little taken aback on how much they didn't like The Shield.

"I guess that didn't go down too well with some of you?! Ok then before I speak to the pups" I turned to Nikki "we get this match on the road?"

Nikki nodded and went to her corner whilst I went to mine. Jumping up and down and shaking my arms, I got myself into the zone. The bell rang and I charged forward, hitting Nikki with lefts and rights as she held her arms up against her face, trying to fend off my attack.

"BACK OFF KELLY!" the ref yelled. I put my hands off and stepped back giving Nikki time to regroup. As soon as it was clear she was ready again, I grabbed her and swung her over my head with a suplex.

"FLY! FLY! FLYING ANGEL!" the crowd cheered me on. That seemed to give me the charge I needed because, as Nikki laid by the corner of the ring, she was in the drop zone for my finisher, the Angel Wings- a high flying elbow drop from the top rope. I climbed to the top rope, said a little prayer and BAM! Nailed Nikki and covered her.

"1! 2! 3!" the ref counted and declared me the winner! He raised my arm and the crowd cheered.

"The winner of this match: The Flying Angel-Kelly Dale!" JoJo said into the mike.

" _Phew and that was the shortest match i've ever had! Better hit the gym tomorrow."_ I thought to myself as I was handed a mike. I held it to my mouth and grinned.

"Ok! Nikki, thank you for a great first match back hun. A privilege to work with you tonight!" I said, giving her a handshake. I turned back to the crowd. "Now, before the match I said that somebody or some people were running their mouths off about me whilst I was away. I wonder if they can do me the honour of actually showing their faces to my face instead of talking behind my back?!"

" _Sierra, Hotel,Indigo,Echo,Lima,Delta: S.H.I.E.L.D"_

Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns came strolling down the stairs, looking cocky as usual, towards the ring. I rolled my eyes " _Here come the drama kings!"_

They climbed into the ring and stood in front of me with inane grins on their ugly mugs.

"Well well, look who's finally back. Kelly, how's the knee sweetheart?" Ambrose drawled.

"Save it Ambrose, what's this crap you've been coming out with? I slept with you on the UK tour? Honey, I wasn't even on the tour. Unless you've got a crap memory, I was actually in rehab with my knee. Now stop the BS and tell me what the hell is wrong with yous?!" I snapped.

"Nothing wrong with me sweets. Just wanted to know why you disappeared after SummerSlam last year without even a ta-ta?" Dean said. "Unless there was something you didn't want me to know about?"

I stopped dead. _"Did he know? How could he know?!"_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 – How the hell did he know?

I dropped the mike and legged it backstage where Nikki, Brie and Paige were waiting for me. I didn't stop, I just ran and ran until I found an empty room. I sank down slowly to the floor and cried my eyes out. Inside I was worried that Dean knew the real reason (apart from my knee) that I left WWE for the best part of a year. A light knocking on the door made me jump.

" _Kell? It's Paige and Steph. Can we come in hun?"_ Paige's voice filtered through the door. I stood up and unlocked it, letting the ladies in. Sitting back on the floor, I started to cry again. Paige and Steph held me from both sides letting me cry it out.

"Kell, does he know?" asked Steph gently. I shrugged.

"I don't know Steph, really don't. If he does, I'd like to know how. I've kept it secret for a damn good reason from him and I'm not about to tell him now." I whispered. Paige looked a bit upset. I looked at her. "Paige? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Remember when I called you about 2 weeks after you left and it happened? Well, I didn't think much of it then but it sounds a bit fishy."

I must have looked puzzled because she continued. "We were discussing what happened over the phone and I noticed that Rollins was hanging around catering where I was at the time. It may be possible he might have overheard me and told Ambrose."

I stood up quickly. "WHAT?!" I felt sick and dizzy. This can't be good! Steph must have sensed I was about to lose it and quickly stepped in.

"Kelly, it's not Paige's fault. Please don't blame her on this." she begged me.

"I don't blame her Stephanie. I know Paige would never betray me like that. No, I think it's time that Rollins has a little chat with the Angel about how it's not nice to eavesdrop on personal conversations..."

I walked down the corridor towards the car park, wheeling my suitcase behind me, with Paige walking along side me chatting away.

"So I was thinking we should go out tonight to celebrate your return. I know the bouncer at this club near the hotel and he can get us in. What d'you think Kell?" She didn't notice me stop in front of her and walked straight into me, sending us tumbling to the floor. "Ow Kell! What d'you stop for?!"

I pointed in front of me. "Look straight ahead Paige and tell me I'm not going bonkers."

She looked at where I was pointing and her face dropped like a stone in water. There, right in front of us, was Dean Ambrose, with a smirk a mile wide on his ugly mug, as he saw us. Paige looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kelly? What do you wanna do?" she said urgently.

"Like hell I'm running now. If he wants to shoot off shit at me, let him. Not my fault he wanted to believe crap from other bitches he shagged after he pushed me aside like last night's leftovers." I shrugged. "Anyway, it won't take long to wrap this up, why don't you wait in the car and I'll be out in a bit." I gave her the car keys and my case. "By the way, I'm driving."

She saluted sarcastically and left, giving Dean a filthy look as she and him passed each other. I leant against the wall with my arms folded, looking at him in distain.

"Make it quick Ambrose, got places to go and people to see. You know, people who actually gives a shit about how I feel." I snapped.

"Wow, ain't that a nice hello from ya darlin" Dean grinned. "and here I thought a slut like you would be happy to see a familiar face around here."

I looked round quickly and smirked at him "Really? Where? Can't see any at the moment except a two faced bastard who chose to believe slags in the hope he'd get laid by them. Anyway, where's Dumb and Dumber?"

"Roman and Seth are waiting for me by the car and for your information, I haven't slept with anyone else since you Kellbell."

I snorted loudly "I think you've lost the right to call me that after you dumped me Dean and I think you're full of shit. No way you haven't slept with anyone else since then. You need sex like humans need air! Now if you would excuse me, I would like to go. The company in here reeks of desperation and I'm suffocating in it. Fuck off and leave me alone." I made to walk round him but his next words made me freeze.

"Kelly? Why did you really leave? Was it because of me? What really happened to you?"

I swirled round so fast, I was a bit dizzy. "You have no fucking right asking me that! I fucking tried telling you the night before you dumped me but you were too fucking interested in what my sister looked like, you arse! Even if I did tell you, which I won't because you don't deserve it, you can't handle the bloody truth! Now, get out of my way before I kick your bollocks so high up, they'll be stuck in your throat until the day you fucking leave this world. AM I FUCKING CLEAR ARSEHOLE?!" I was so angry, I needed to get out of there and soon before I killed someone, namely the prick in front of me.

He stood back with his hands up, shaking his head. "Ok, I'll let it go for now but I will find out."

I stormed down the corridor towards the car. Paige looked up from her phone and grimaced.

"Oh shit Kell, what did the prick say?"

I got into the car, yanked my seatbelt over me and started the car with such ferocity, I thought the engine would jump out. In the rear view mirror I saw Roman and Seth looking at me. Opening the window, I leant out and screamed "Tell that pussy licking wanker that if he EVER tries getting into my business again, i'll fucking end him! DO. WE. UNDERSTAND?!"

They nodded frantically. I rolled the window up and pulled out of the car park, tyres screaming as I drove off. Paige looked at me worriedly.

"Kelly, what did he say?"

I looked at her "Put it this way Paige. If he ever tries talking to me again, he'd better have good medical insurance because he's gonna need it after I've rearranged his face."

We arrived at the hotel and grabbed our bags out of the boot. Making our way to the front desk, we bumped into Nikki and Brie.

"What did Dean want Kelly?" asked Brie.

"Same old crap as usual. More me me me and less how are you, that's all." I said walking to the desk. I turned to the young girl and gave a small smile at her. "Hiya, Kelly Dale and Paige Bevis from the WWE checking in please love."

"No problem Miss Dale, please sign here and I'll get your keys." she said. I nodded and waited for her to come back when suddenly my mobile started to ring. I glanced at the screen and looked at Paige.

"Paige, I have to take this. Give me two minutes will you?" I asked her. Paige nodded and I walked over to a quiet spot.

"Hello?"

A child's voice came over the phone's speaker at me. "Mummy? Is that you Mummy?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

" _Hello?"_

 _A child's voice came over the phone's speaker at me. "Mummy? Is that you Mummy?"_

I smiled "Hiya sweetie, have you been a good girl for Grandad?"

"Yes Mummy. Guess what!? I got a gold star in playgroup today for being a superstar!"

"That's fantastic Izzy! I'm so proud of you! Now, can you give the phone to Grandad please so I can talk to him?" I asked. I needed to talk to my dad about this whole situation. Apart from Paige and Steph, he knew it all. Dad came on the line. "Hi Dad, everything been alright with Iz?"

"No problems Kelly. Now, I know you didn't ask to speak to your dear old dad about my day. What's going on hun?" Dad asked me. He knows when there's a problem, he's right. I don't just call him for the hell of it, he knows there's a problem when I call.

"Dean knows something's up with me Dad. He asked me earlier if something else happened to make me leave. What do I do?"

"Kelly, only you know the answer to that. Only you can tell him what really happened and whatever you decide to tell him, I will support you unlike that so called she-devil of a mother of yours." Dad said. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. My so-called mother wasn't a mother to me in any shape, way or form.

Since I was the age of 8, my egg donor tried to drown me, strangle me, held me up against the wall by my throat, held a knife to me under my chin, emotionally abused me and tried to make me lose my baby when I was pregnant with Izabelle and for that I could never forgive the woman.

"I'm scared Daddy. I can't lose Izzy!" I cried.

"Kelly, you won't lose her. No way will I let that happen to the either of you. Now, go and finish what you were doing and we'll Skype tomorrow ok? I love you Kell-Bell" Dad said, blowing me a kiss down the phone.

"Love you too Daddy and give Izzy a kiss from Mummy please." I said. I hung up and went to put my mobile away in my handbag when a voice made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"So, who's Izzy?"

I turned round and saw Seth behind me with his arms folded. He looked at me and I glared back.

"What's it to you Rollins? So you could go crawling back to Dean and tell him when it's none of his business?"

"Dale, I'm gonna ask you once more. Is Izzy Dean's kid?"

"No she is not. Now get out of my way!" I barged past him, grabbed my room key and luggage and stormed towards the lift.

I stormed into my room and chucked my bag into the corner, throwing myself onto the settee, I held my head in my hands. Why the hell is this happening now?! I really needed to sort my shit out and bloody quickly before everything goes down the swannee. I went into the bathroom and began to run the shower, figuring that I may as relax before getting ready to go out with Paige and the rest of the ladies from Raw. As I was just about to pull my bra off, there was a loud knocking at the door. Cursing a blue streak, I walked to the door as I was pulling a t-shirt over my head. Yanking the door open I saw both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins standing there.

"What the hell do you both want now? Haven't finished calling me a slut or a slag or anything else you care to call me?" I grumbled. "I have got better things to do you know."

"We know Kelly and that's why we're here. We need to talk to you about you and Dean." Roman said gravely. "We know something's happened that made you leave suddenly and I'm not talking about the injury to your knee."

I stopped dead. My mind was jumbled up with thoughts. What do I tell them? The truth? Not even I have come to terms with it yet. I made sure it was buried deep in the darkest parts of my memories, along with those of my mother. I turned round slowly, my mind made up.

"Ok you want the truth? Grab a drink and have a seat because you're gonna need it."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

 _I stopped dead. My mind was jumbled up with thoughts. What do I tell them? The truth? Not even I have come to terms with it yet. I made sure it was buried deep in the darkest parts of my memories, along with those of my mother. I turned round slowly, my mind made up._

" _Ok you want the truth? Grab a drink and have a seat because you're gonna need it."_

Roman and Seth grabbed a drink each and sat on the large settee I had in the living room, I sat down in the armchair and sighed heavily. They looked at me expectantly and I stared back.

"Give me a break guys, this ain't easy for me to speak about you know." I snapped. I looked down at my own drink and continued talking. "I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"Kelly, what happened? I thought we were friends?" said Seth. I snorted and looked at him.

"Friends don't turn their backs on each other when they split up Seth which is exactly what you both did when Dean walked out on me! No wonder I couldn't tell you lot anything if that's what I get!" I shouted, getting up from my chair. I slammed my glass onto the coffee table and began to pace the room. "I had no-one until Paige and Stephanie found out what happened and they were there for me from day one, even when I was in the UK and they were here!"

"Calm down Kell please. We're getting a bit worried here!" pleaded Roman. "Just tell us."

"Ok I'll tell you..."

Flashback

 _I was walking along the pavement back from the club to the hotel one night after Raw, a few days after Dean left me. I was on the verge of depression and turned to drink to help me get through the pain. Suddenly an arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me, pulling me into a nearby alleyway. A man with long, greasy black hair and a stink about him leered at me._

" _What's a pretty girl like you doing round here, gorgeous?" I gulped, I didn't like this at all. Alarm bells were going off like crazy in my head._

" _I'm going back home, that's all." I said and attempted to free my arm from his hand._

" _Oh really? And I think not. You're gonna be doing what you sluts were put on this earth to do! Now fucking strip girlie"_

 _I couldn't believe my ears "I'm sorry?"_

" _You heard me or do you want to be made into a kebab?" holding up a nine inch knife, the blade glowing in the overhead streetlight._

 _I gulped again and did what he wanted me to do hesitantly. I didn't want to die so it made more sense to do what he said. But then I had a thought, I was a fucking wrestler! I busted people's arses for a living! Why am I doing this?! Out of the blue, I got my right knee and drove it into his bollocks, making him drop to the pavement like a rock._

" _You fucking bitch!" he groaned. He struggled to his feet as I legged it out of the alley but I wasn't fast enough. He caught up to me and drove the knife into my side,blood pouring out of me like a river. He shoved me to the floor and started to unbuckle his trousers._

" _Now let's get started shall we?"_

 _All you can hear for the next 20 minutes was my screaming mingled with his moans. Finally he finished and disappeared into the night, leaving me half naked and crying in a ball until a young couple found me. They took me to the nearest hospital and got me treated and the police involved._

End of Flashback

"2 weeks after it happened, I began to feel crap. Sickness, tiredness, dizziness, the lot. I took a pregnancy test, came back positive. Turns out that bastard knocked me up. I knew straight away it wasn't Dean's kid and I couldn't get rid of her, it wasn't the baby's fault. So I went straight to Stephanie, made a kayfabe injury and left that night back to the UK." I finished gulping the rest of my drink down. I stood to make myself another one when two pairs of arms wrapped themselves round me in a massive hug.

"I am so sorry Kelly!" sobbed Seth. Roman just stood there, staring at the floor. Finally he looked up and at me.

"Please tell me they've got the bastard who did it." he growled out. To be fair, even I was a bit taken aback at the growling.

"Yes they did. Turns out the stupid idiot didn't realise there was CCTV from the building in the alleyway that captured everything that happened. Literally EVERYTHING. Luckily enough, there was enough evidence against him that I didn't have to go to the trial. He was found guilty and sentenced to 30 years in prison for not just my rape but for others also." I explained. I sat down heavily on the settee with the two men on either side of me. "but out of all this, I have my little girl Izabelle and my Dad has been fantastic with supporting me all through this."

I dug a picture of my handbag and showed the boys. "This is my Izabelle, she's nearly two now and actually talking as well as a four year old. Can nearly read and write as well. Teachers actually think she's some kind of child genius, which I still don't know what to make of yet" I chuckled lightly. "She lives with my Dad and little brother Sam in Birmingham at the moment but when I go to the UK, she lives with me and Chelle in Hednesford."

"So how come you didn't have her with you when we seen you this year?" asked Roman.

"Dad and Sam knew I was coming back soon and they knew I would have needed to blow some steam off before I did. Anyway, I did have her for the past year and a half so Iz would have needed to get back used to living with Dad anyway." I said. I looked at my phone and saw that Paige is calling me. I held one finger up and accepted the call. "Hiya hun, what's up?"

"Kell, I think you'd better get down to the lobby and quickly." Paige garbled.

"What? Why?" I asked

"Your Mum is here and kicking off about not seeing you and Izabelle. At the moment, the only one who's actually doing a good job in calming her down is, would you believe, Dean?"

"Hold the phone. Did you say my mother is here?! In Houston?" I exclaimed. "How's that possible? Last time I heard, she was in Manchester getting pissed in every pub, club and bar in the area?"

"I don't know sweet but i'd better hurry if I were you, she's getting pretty angsty on being kept waiting!" all of a sudden I heard a crash over the speaker. "Shit! Gotta go babe, she's just chucked a chair at Braun Strowman! If this shit wasn't so serious, I would be pissing myself at the look on his face!" she hung up and I turned round to look at Seth and Roman.

"Guys, let's get down there to take the trash out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" _Guys, let's get down there to take the trash out."_

Roman and Seth had to literally run after me as I ran for the lift to take me to, what I expect, Hell. Well, it would be if SHE was there. Skidding into the lift, I jabbed at the Ground Floor button repeatedly until Roman gently moved my hand away.

"Kell, that's not gonna make it go any faster y'know. Just calm down" Roman said. I sighed angrily, I just wanted to get down and find out what the hell that bitch wants. Finally the lift arrived and we bundled inside. Seth looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Kell, you're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" he asked gently.

I shook my head and snorted. "No I'm not Seth but I am gonna find out what the hell she wants from me. There's a damn good reason why I don't have her in my life and it's not just 'cuz she cheated on my Dad."

The lift pinged to signal that we were on the ground floor and I came running out like Usain Bolt coming off the blocks. I skidded to a stop when I saw the bitch incarnate herself, chucking a bin at Braun Strowman. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"OI BITCH!" I screamed. I balled my fists up and started to walk over to where she was standing. "Remember me?! You know, the kid you fucking abandoned after sticking a knife underneath her throat?!"

She looked up and smirked. "Oh, the prodigal daughter returns. Hello Kelly, so nice to see you. How's you and the brat?"

"Cut the crap Sheila, what the hell do you want here? Last time I've heard you were getting pissed in pubs in Manchester." I snarked. God I hated the bitch, she's not only made my life hell but also my Dad's. "So I'm asking you again, what the fuck are you doing here?"

A slow, conniving smirk made its way across Sheila's lips as she looked at me. "And look at my wonderful daughter everyone, thinks she's so tough now she's a big shot star! But really all she did was get herself knocked up and leave her poor mum with no money!" she paused and looked round the lobby at the rest of the roster who was watching. "See Kelly? Now you know what it's like to be hated and humiliated by someone you love."

Sheila turned around and started to walk through the main doors when I bolted after her.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU AIN'T NO FUCKING MOTHER OF MINE!" I screamed. I grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and punched her right in the nose hearing the gasps and murmurs of the others round me. Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the floor by Sheila and hit after hit was raining down on my face. Suddenly, three pairs of arms pulled us apart, looking up I saw that Dean had grabbed Sheila and Roman and Seth had grabbed me. I spat at Sheila's feet.

"That's why everyone back home hates you! You hate people who are more successful than yourself, have happy families and are generally happier than your miserable arse!" I felt a lone tear creeping down my face and I hurriedly swiped it away. I hated to cry in front of other people. "I can't ever forgive you for what you did to me and my daughter. Izabelle is only three months old and you've tried to kill her already! What kind of grandmother does that?!"

I turned round, paused and turned back. "Do me a favour someone, take the trash out for me. It's starting to smell really bad in here, smelling like failure." And I walked away, away from the bad omen in my life once and for all.

A/N

Hi all! I know in a previous chapter I mentioned that Izabelle is about 2 years old and Kelly was pregnant at SummerSlam (or roundabouts). I miscalculated and for that I'm sorry. I am gonna change that chapter but I will do it at the end when the book is finished. I've actually wrote this chapter at work on my lunchbreak, hence why it's so short but it does explain (well, I hope it does!) why Kelly is so angry at her mum and why she doesn't want her in her life.


End file.
